If You Love Me Then So Be It
by Reverrin
Summary: Some random one-shot about Vocaloid pairings and all. Chapter 2; Valentine is always a problem for everyone, but Kaito is obviously getting a happy ending.
1. That's no good

**Advanced sorry for any grammatical errors and such. Spelling mistakes too. Hopefully I did well enough and it's understand-able ; u;**

**This has been disclaimed; i do not own vocaloids.**

**Might add more chapters with more pairings if I got enough reviews and a shot of ideas. C:**

**For the mean time, enjoy!**

Len was busy playing in front of his PC when Rin bursts in the room.

'Len Len, I'm sooo bored' she said as she fell to the bed.

'Hmmm' was Len's only reply. He didn't even bother to take his sight off his PC.

Rin started staring at him.

_Since when did Len prefer PC games over her? There must be something wrong with this._

She tried to take a peek on what game Len was playing. At first she couldn't really get it but after a few scenes of some girly-looking cute anime girl with pink hair, and then some other girls and some dialog bubbles and options popping on the screen, she understands it.

Yes. It was supposedly those dating girls thingy game.

_Oh gawd._ That was the very first thing that gets into Rin's mind.

_Since when did my cute-angel-like-innocent Len played this kind of game! _ That was the next line that pops.

'LEN LEN ' she shouted loudly, REAL loud.

'What the hell was that sound?' asked Meiko astonished from the living room downstairs.

'No need to shout that loudly right into my ears Rin. Sheeessh, I'm in the middle of an important business here' Len complained, finally taking his sight off the monitor

Rin looked real mad. Furious, to be exact.

'Whoa, chill out Rin. What's wrong with you?' Len tried to defend himself; obviously not sure of what he did wrong.

'What's so wrong is that you played that game' Rin shot a hateful glare at the PC. Let's just say if looks could kill, the PC would be done for.

'It's quite fun you know, real life simulation? Might come in handy for future use with girls' Len tried to explain

Well, in Rin's point of view, Len already got plenty of fangirls and squealing girls over him. So letting him study this so called real life simulation for flirting with girls is a big no no.

'No! And I'll confiscate that game now.' She said with a stern voice.

'Awww, I was in the middle of a very important date to decide which girl is cuter to be my bride' Len complained

'Pssshhh, why would you fuss over some virtual girls? Get a real brides-to-be and then you may worry about which to pick' Rin snapped back.

'Ah well, the guys in my class told me that's a good game so I tried it out' Len said defensively

'Which guys?' Rin said, narrowing her eyes

Len started mentioning names and Rin took a mental note of it.

-The next day at school-

'Hey Len, you know what?' Said one guy to Len as he was passing by 'we were very wrong about that game we told you'

'Yeah sorry about it, you shouldn't play it' add another one.

'Why? It's pretty fun' asked Len

'No no NO. See, errrmmm, researchers in the news yesterday said that playing games like that could give mental damage to kids like us. So yeah.'

'For real? No wonder Rin forbids me to play it.' Len said in surprise.

'Uh huh, totally.' Said his friends reluctantly, _did Len totally bought it?_

'I better go thank Rin now, she's such a caring sister awww' Len rush off to find Rin

'Hell yeah, caring. And a really scary blackmailler. We should stop teaching Len anything related to girls' muttered Len's friends as they were walking away.

And yes, Rin was listening the whole time, making sure those guys told Len the right thing. She smirked in triumph.

**Reviews are very very loved C:**


	2. I actually loved chocolates

**Again, please bear with all the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes and every wrong doings in this ****; A;**

**This has been disclaimed; I do not own Vocaloids.**

**Reviews are truly loved C:**

**And special thanks to those who reviewed. Thank You!**

-poof-

'Miku!' Shouted Rin, who was trying to catch up with the teal haired girl. It was very early in the morning.

'Oh Rin, hello!' Miku smiled cheerfully as she stopped in her track to wait for Rin to catch up with her.

Rin finally managed to catch up with her, Len and Kaito following shortly behind her.

'Why are you going to school so early?' asked Kaito

'It's my turn on duty so I need to clean some stuff up before school starts' explained Miku.

'Ohh' said both Kaito and Len in unison

'Anyways, you guys go up ahead first. I need to talk with Miku' said Rin while shoo-ing the guys off.

'Geez you girls got your girl talks more often than Kaito whines for ice creams' said Len

'Hey!' snapped Kaito 'alright we'll be going ahead, just don't be late you two'

Kaito and Len walked together to school, leaving the girls behind.

'So what is it that you want to ask?' asked Miku

'Well errmmm, it's almost Valentine so I was just wondering what are you up to' asked Rin shyly, _why is it so hard to talk about this? Sheeesssh, talk about shame._

'Awwww Rinny, you should just put it bluntly that you want to know who I am giving chocolate this year' teased Miku lightly.

'n-no! Not like... I just...' Rin stuttered. _Gaaaahhhh what's so wrong with me!_

'Hmm, I do have someone particular in mind, but I'm not sure if I'm going to give him chocolate or not' stated Miku

'uwaaahh you never told me you're in love!' Rin exclaimed surprised. Miku was usually... just Miku. She never seems to have some special feeling to anyone, and she never told anyone about her love life!

'Shhh Rin!' Miku blushed.

'So, who's the lucky guy?' asked Rin curiously

'That' Miku said 'I'm not gonna tell'

'Waaa meanie' yelled Rin

Then they both went off to class

-poof-

-At Lunch-

'Oi Miku' Kaito called

'Hmm?' Miku turned to face him, smiling cheerfully as usual.

'You left your lunch this morning, here' said Kaito, handing her her lunch box

'Thank you Kaito! I would've starved to death without it' replied Miku while giving him a quick big hug and then rush off.

'See you at the roof!' she shouted to Kaito, not seeing his blushing face.

When Kaito was heading to the roof, he saw Len standing in front of the door

'Hey Le-'

'Shhhhh' Len gave him a stern look.

Kaito quickly understood what Len was doing. He was eavesdropping.

And according to the voices and giggles heard from behind the door, it seems like Miku and Rin were having another girl talk.

'Hey give them some privacy. It's not very nice to eaves-' Kaito tried to say but was cut again by Len

'Miku was talking about you' Len blurted –whispered maybe- quickly.

Kaito immediately shut up again and tried to eavesdrop as well.

Len was giving him a look that said _'what happened to your oh-give-them-some-privacy huh?'_

_Shut up! _Replied Kaito as he tried to concentrate and hear what the girls were saying

'So what do you think of Kaito eh Miku?'

'e-ehh why are you asking that so suddenly!'

'No reason, just curious'

'hnnnggg well, I-I can't really describe it'

'Do you l-o-v-e him?'

Kaito was turning as red as a tomato upon hearing this. Rin sure sounds like she's enjoying this talk.

'w-wh-what love!'

'yes yes, love'

Kaito would bet a dozen of his ice cream that Rin was smirking the whole time.

'n-no eh well, I don't know'

'So so, you're so gonna give him chocolate right?'

When Rin asked this, Kaito obviously got his hopes up. If Miku really likes him then then then maybe...

'No no, of course not. He doesn't like chocolate'

And with that, Kaito's hopes were shattered. _Awww that seriously hurts._

Len was giving him another obvious 'I'm-so-sorry-oh-you-poor-guy' look

And then the bell rang.

-poof-

-At Home-

'Alright, when exactly did I said I hate chocolates?' asked Kaito in a grumpy tone

'You've asked that for like, a hundred times already' Len answered lazily 'maybe it slips or something duh'

'B-but I love chocolates! Well, HER chocolates at least.' Kaito tried to defend himself 'I seriously love chocolate so she should give me one!'

'Errr Kaito, then again, I seriously think you need to tell that to her, not me. I don't care you like chocolates or not. Not like I'd give you one at valentine' suggest Len

He got a point there. Kaito needed to tell that to Miku instead of blabbering non-stop to Len how he loved chocolate and how Miku was so wrong when she said he doesn't like them and how he would love as in love as in very very very love to get a chocolate from her-

Alright that's going too far.

Kaito started heading to the door.

'Ohh? Decided to tell her you want a chocolate from her?' asked Len

Kaito blushed 'o-of course not!'

Then he hurriedly got out of the room.

Kaito was hopping down the stairs with his mind racing. _Maybe I do need to tell her that I liked, no scratch that, I l-o-v-e-d chocolates. But that'd be like, obviously asking for one. But if I don't tell her then she won't give me any, but if I tell her she'd realize I- arrrgghhhh_

He scratched his head in desperation. _What on earth should I do?_

Then he bumped to the person who had been in his mind the whole time

'Ouch!' said a familiar voice.

'Sorry eh- Miku?' asked Kaito as he was offering his hand to help her up

'Geez, who else do you think this is?' She replied, taking his hand and getting up 'Thanks'

Kaito couldn't hold it any longer. He blurted it out. All out.

'Miku I seriously love chocolates especially chocolates from you' he said that really quickly and blushed.

_Gawd, did I just said it?_ Yes, yes you did dimwit.

Miku was staring at him as if in awe.

'Sorry? That was, errmmm, quite fast' she replied

'Oh, it was fast I think.' _Idiot, what am I saying?_ Kaito stuttered 'Anyway, never mind. Nights, sleep, you go to sleep. Sweet dreams, laters.'

Then he rushed off to his room as quick as possible.

Miku watched him in amazement, and then giggled. She actually heard what Kaito said and she got it. Just that the 'please repeat' statement was a basic response.

_Does that mean he wanted a chocolate hmm?_ Miku wondered as she was jingling to her room upstairs.


	3. Extra Side Story

**-Side Story.-**

'Hmm Miku?' asked Len, as he was sitting on a couch on the living room.

'Yes?' answered Miku, she was busy reading a book titled 'Easy Ice Creams for Dummies'.

'You said you're not going to give Kaito any chocolate because he doesn't like it right?'

'Yep, I didn't give him any, why do you ask?' Miku replied

'Well, I was wondering why he'd be jumping up and down the bed holding a pink ribboned box which seems like a valentine gift'

'It could be some valentine gift from his fangirls' Miku answered, still covering her face with the book, though there are some changes on her tone.

'He piled the gifts from his fans at the closet.' Rin answered from the kitchen.

'Maybe he liked that one particular gift' Miku said defensively.

'You sure you didn't give him any valentine chocolate?' Len asked again

'I said it for like the thousandth time already; I didn't give him any chocolate. Why don't you ask Kaito himself' Miku sighed

'The thing is, he was so busy jumping up and down and drowning in tears of joy that he don't have time to tell me.' Len reasoned

'Hmmhmm' was Miku's only respond. She's still holding the book so near to her face.

'Oh well' Len said, standing up and started making his way to his room 'You're reading the book upside down Miku, and you got a bad sunburn on your face' he smirked.

'Hmm Miku, lying is no good' Rin came in from the kitchen

'I don't lie' Miku answered back. She put her book down and she was as red as a tomato.

'Uh huh' Replied Rin, as she was staring at her in such an intimidating way.

'Urgh, just because I didn't give him chocolates doesn't mean I didn't give him anything at all okay' Miku confessed

'Figured' Rin smirked in triumph

'Aha! So it was from you!' Len shouted from the stairs, pointing his finger to Miku.

_He actually heard that?_ Miku thought

'Then again, who else would be using a pink wrapper with a leek design' Rin said.

Miku blushed and quickly made her way to her room. Rin and Len high-fived each other while Kaito was still busy jumping up and down the bed.

-Poof-

**Sorry that it's short; it's just a small side story from the last chapter C:**

**Again, please bear with all the grammatical errors and all. Feel free tell me if you see some wrong parts and I'll try my best to fix it and make it better.**

**As always, please Review 3**


	4. I've been curious with dramas

**This has been disclaimed, I do not own anything but my friggin' imagination c;**

* * *

><p><strong>-Le Poof-<strong>

'Let's put up a play!'

Now who the hell first spit those words?

...

It started a few hours ago, when Meiko was watching TV while drinking sake.

Then Rin pops out of the blue 'Meiko-nee, what are you watching?'

'Some cheesy drama' Meiko answered unwillingly

'Awhh they look like such a lovey-dovey lovers' Rin said in awe as she watched the guy was kneeling to the girl sputtering some cheesy love lines, with roses here and there.

'Duh kid, those are just acts. It's a drama you see' Meiko said.

'I wanna try making a drama too!' Rin proclaimed.

Len shows his head at the door 'who said who wanna try what?'

'I said I want to try making a drama!' Rin exclaimed proudly.

Meiko was only staring blankly at her, while Len took a deep sigh. At the very moment, Miku and Kaito comes in, carrying some grocery sacks along.

'We're home' Miku said, cheerful as always

'It's really cold out there' Kaito added

'Hey, Miku let's make a drama' Rin brought the topic out.

'Eh?' was Miku's only response.

'Drama as in those movies on TV you know, where there's the guy and the girl falling in love and all' Rin explained plainly.

'Don't count me in' Len said as he was passing by

Rin shot him a death glare, creep up to him, and whispered some stuff, which might be better left unknown to all of you, dear readers.

'I'm in, I'm in, please do let me take part in this, Rin-sama' Len finally said, almost begging, he was covered in sweat now.

'Alright! Everyone in' Rin shouted cheerfully.

'When did I say I agree?' muttered Meiko under her breath, but she decided to play along, not wanting to be intimated by a girl of the age 14.

**-****Le p****oof-**

-Some time later-

'Alright! I'll be the director. You guys do the act as told okay!' Rin announced happily.

'Errrmm, what drama are we going to act exactly?' asked Kaito, which he'd regret later for asking.

'Why, Romeo and Juviette of course!' answered Rin in her widest grin.

_Gulp._

'Who the hell is Juviette?' commented Meiko

'I thought her name was Juliet.' Kaito said

'Nah nah, let's not fuss over small details' Rin replied, fanning her hand.

See, the thing is, Rin is fascinated by the cheesy lines and the love play and all the opera stuff. So with her directing the play, it might just turn out much more romantic than the normal in scenario story, which may be a problem depending on the cast.

'So now, I'll decide who to be the Juliet. I've called Luka-nee and she said she'll be home shortly' so said Rin. Poor Luka got dragged as well now. 'First up, let's have a casting. Here's the script, you're free to improvise though!'

**-Le poof-**

A few minutes after that, with some unknown magic or force, Rin was already sitting on a fancy chair, wearing sunglasses. Len was directing flashlights to what seems to be the main stage. Miku and Kaito were sitting near Rin, watching Meiko about the act out Juliet's line.

'3..2..1 action!' Rin yelled

Meiko enters the stage wearing red t-shirt and shorts. Such a lovely Juliet-like choice of outfit, no? She brought the script paper in her hand and tried to act it out.

'Romeo oh Romeo... , no wait, why is the name Romeo? I don't know anyone by the name Romeo.' Meiko complained

'Just go on and do the act!' Rin replied sternly

'Romeo oh Romeo, or whatever you name is' Meiko started again in a bored tone, reading straight from the script, not even looking at the audience 'wherefore art thou Romeo? Gosh this is so dum-'

'Cut!' Rin yelled, looking so-not-pleased 'you're horrid Meiko-nee'

'Well sorry if I'm horrid but I seriously think talking alone to a tree about a dude named Romeo whom I don't even know is even more horrid' she complained

Rin pouted. And just in time, Luka came in.

'Luke-nee! You're right at the time, get onto the stage! Here's the script' Lin shouted, throwing her the script.

'Eh? What am I supposed to do?' asked Luka confusedly

'Just act it out, Rin is in a bad mood' whispered Miku

'She wants to make a drama, so she said' added Kaito

So, still confused, Luka just did as she was told. Grabbed the script from Rin and tried to act it out. After a few sputtering, messed up words and not-that-impressive acting skill, Rin told Luka to get down from the stage.

'You're not putting the spirit in this Luka-nee.' She complained

_Glad I didn't, I don't even want to play the stupid drama._ Luka mumbled, grabbing a chair and sit next to Miku.

'I suppose Miku will get the Juviett- oh, I mean Juliet part.' Rin said, scribbling something on her notepad.

'E-eh? Me?' Miku said confusedly 'I didn't even do anything'

'Because Meiko-nee and Luka-nee obviously can't do it, then you have to do it Miku!' Rin said 'I'm not forcing you though, just that if you won't do it we can't make a drama and it might slip out of my mouth that yo-'

'I'll do it. I'll do it!' Miku said in panic, cutting off Rin's words

_That little devil. _

Everyone was having that one particular thought at the same moment.

'You said something?' asked Rin.

'No. We don't.' Everyone replied in unison.

"Greaaat. Now Kaito will be Romeo, and Meiko-nee will be the angry man from Juliet's side of family.'

'Why am I an angry man' Meiko complained

'Why am I Romeo' Kaito complained too

Rin gave them another look 'Are you guys complaining?'

Well, let's just say Meiko and Kaito keep quiet after that.

Rin continued, 'Hmmhmm Luka-nee will be Juliet's attendant and for Romeo's good friend who was killed. . . Oh we're out of people.' She said, looking around.

Then her eyes found the perfect prey. No, perfect man, she means.

'OH Lenny. Why didn't I think of using you. Ohohoho silly me' Rin said, full of confidence.

'I'm fine being forgotten, actually.' Len said in a small voice

'What?'

'No, nothing. I'd love to play, Rin' Len put on his fakest smile.

'Then! We're all set!' Rin exclaimed 'Study the script okay!' as she distributed the script papers.

Everyone skimmed through the dialogs quickly.

This is not going to be so smooth after all. _And this is not done. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>I am terribly sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. Lul, I hope it's still understandable ; w ; Reviews are loved. Really really loved.<strong>


	5. Well, this isn't smooth

Disclaimed, as always. C;

[This is a continuation to the previous chapter]

'Romeo oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo'  
>'It is east and Juliet is the, uhh, stars'<br>'Aye! That's me!'  
>'You got such star-like eyes!'<br>'You did just said that I'm a star.'  
>'Oh, right. Sorry, uhh. I wish I was a glove so tha-'<p>

Before Kaito, as Romeo, could finish his sentence, Meiko and Len couldn't hold it anymore. They burst out laughing. 'HAHAHAHA She's a star. You heard him?' 'And she's like, okay! I'm a star, yay.' 'I know right HAHAHAHAHA and he wished he was a glove' 'I can imagine why HAHAHAHAHHA' They're so busy laughing and didn't notice the horror coming.

'You. Guys. Are. Disturbing.' Rin was furious.  
>'Wha- wai- Rin, they didn't even do it right. It was already wrong from the start' Len backed out.<br>'You heard him, Rin, he's like 'I wanna be a glov- PFTHAHAHAHHA' Meiko can't help it.

-Le poof-

After a couple minutes that couldn't be described, Len and Meiko is out of the frames. For now. 'Okay you two continue' said Rin to Miku and Kaito.

'Uhhhh I don't think this is going very we-' Miku started

But Rin cut her off 'Act 2. Start NOW!' She yelled

Kaito flinched, but he did as told 'I take your words, call me love and I will never be Romeo anymore.'

'Well, okay love. You're sincerely not a Romeo anymore' Miku replied, in a bored tone.

'Oh great. Does this mean we can get married and have a happy ending, like living in a cottage near the forest and have some child?'

'Sure I'd love to have a pink cottage, we could keep rabbits and plant leeks for livi-'

'Cut cut CUT' Rin yelled 'That was soooo wrong. Romeo and Juliet didn't have a happy ending! They do not live in Snow White's cottage! They don't have childs!'

'And they don't have rabbits as pets' added Luka

'I forgot the script. You said we're free to improvise!' Miku reasoned

'And everyone loves happy ending' Kaito added

'Snow White's cottage sounds good either way'

'And rabbits are lovely'

'Leeks make some good living'

'I do NOT care! Follow the story gaaaahhhh' Rin shouted in frustation.

'See, I know this isn't going to go well' Miku sighed.

-Le poof-

'Okay! Now on to the next scene. Meiko-nee picking a fight with Kaito!' Rin exclaimed.

'Yeah yeah, whatever.' Meiko said, stepping to the stage holding a paper sword.

'So, Romeo and his friend were walking down the street then he met Tysalt, or whatever his name is, anyway he's Juliet's cousin and he's picking a fight with Romeo. Got it got it? Now act!' Rin explained quickly.

'Hey Ka- Romeo, I mean. Wanna fight?' Meiko asked.

'Uhh no. Actually, you scare me' Replied the oh-so-strong-and-great Romeo

'Ha! I did scare you, didn't I?'

'Yes you did'

'Well that's good'

'. . .Am I supposed to say something here?'

'I think you're not supposed to be scared' whispered Luka from the side

'Oh right. Okay, I'm not scared.' Kaito torted

'You're not?' Meiko asked

'Actually, I am. But she said I'm not supposed to be.' Kaito explained

'So are you, or are you not? Gee.' Meiko sighed, pulling her sword.

_Where did that came from? And more importantly, How come she has those kind of things!_

Kaito feel a chill running down his spine. Meiko and sharp objects together? There's gonna be a bloodshed. 'I am, but he's not' Kaito said, offering Len and hiding behind him.

'Eeh- Wha- NO, I'm scared too!' Len protested.

'LENNY YOU FIGHT THERE OR DIE AT MY HANDS' Rin shouted from the audience seat.

'Well isn't that a tough choice' Meiko commented, smirking.

'Actually, I think it means he's gonna die anyway.' Kaito said.

'Gee, thanks for the encouragement, Romeo. Very helpful indeed.' Len replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Oh sure, glad to be of help. You'll always need me to decipher hard sentences, don't you, little Lenny.' Kaito said cheerfully, patting Len's head.

Len scrowned. 'Fine I'll fi-' Meiko swinged her sword at him.

'WHOA! Wha- Hey-' Len tried his best to dogdes as Meiko keeps swinging her sword without mercy.

'HAHAHHAHAHA' Meiko was so into this.

'I'm gonna die for real! HELP!' Len screamed.

Kaito quickly jumped off stage and ran off 'Rin! Aren't you gonna do soemthing!' He asked Rin, who was still sitting peacefully on the director seat.

'Hmm? They're supposed to be fighting so it's actually alright' Rin replied

'KAITO HELP MEEEE' Len screamed as he was running away

'Hang on there Len, I'll-' Just as Kaito was about to pull Len off the stage, Meiko shot a death glare to Kaito. 'I- need the toilet. Save you later Len! Stay alive!' He shouted, running to the nearest safe place.

'You cowardly traitor!' Len shouted in disbelief.

'Okay you guys stop it. Poor Len!' Miku, the life-saver with a kind soul, started. She got off the balcony and headed to where Meiko and Len are.

'Mikuuuu' Len sobbed in joy.

'Aawww poor Len, wait I'll hel-' As she was about to grab Len, she tripped over her long dress, grabbed Meiko for support but ended up pulling Meiko down, accidentally pushing Len off the stage, and a lot of unmentionable things.

In short, there's a loud crash. And a crack.

-Le Poof-

Let's just say after some broken bones, scartches and bruises, some 'locked in the toilet' accident and one very poor victim, Rin finally agreed that drama wasn't so good after all.

'Aww Len, don't sulk. I brought you bananas, see' Rin tried to sweet talk him 'You're not that bad. Two broken fingers and one broken leg aren't really bad. You get to skip school!'

Len stayed quiet.

'Maybe we can try a fashion show instead when you're good! I saw them on TV yesterday and it looks so ni-'

Len snapped. Fashion show? No way. 'Get. Out. NOW!'

* * *

><p><strong>Any opinions would be loved C: Ideas, reviews, share what you think! It'd mean so much to me lol.<strong>


End file.
